The present invention relates generally to apparatus and methods for movement of objects; specifically, objects such as mirrors that direct light beams in optical systems and networks.
Fiberoptic technologies and systems have been widely deployed in recent decades. However, certain key components remain expensive and inefficient, which hinders the expansion of optical systems and optical communication networks. One of these components is the wavelength switch, which routes and redirects a light beam from one fiber to another fiber so that the signal can be provisioned and managed according to the demand. A typical wavelength switch used today converts the input light signal into an electronic signal to detect the routing information, switches the electronic signal, and then eventually reconverts it back into a light signal for further transmission. This device, commonly referred to as an Optical-Electrical-Optical (OEO) switch, not only depends on current semiconductor technologies and processes, but also requires a transmitter and a receiver for each transmission port. These factors cause OEQ switches to be large in size (e.g., occupying two or more 7-foot tall racks), to have high power consumption (e.g., kilowatts), to be network protocol and transmission rate dependent, to lack scalability, and to be costly.
Thus, there is a need for an alternative apparatus for directing a light beam in an optical system that can be manufactured efficiently and provide improved performance in optical systems and fiber optic-based networks.